


Away We Go

by smoresies



Series: You Bake Me Crazy Universe [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, College, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Sad, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto reminisce when they lay in bed the night before Sasuke heads out to college. Naruto wishes he could say goodbye better, but it's really hard to say goodbye to the best friend he ever had.This is for Rae for being my 200th commenter on my story.[This is part of the You Bake Me Crazy universe, if you haven't read it, this might confuse you. Feel free to read it anyway!][If you've read You Bake Me Crazy, and you know the timeline, this takes place in the last week of August of 2018]





	Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae (AdmiralAsscheeks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralAsscheeks/gifts).



> Rae, biiiiiiitch. I did it. Finally. Yaaaaasss. This chapter just made me pumped to write Naruto in the story more. Kinda got a feel for his character? I think. Anyhoo, thanks for being a consistent commenter and I hope the story is to your liking. I wrote a bit more than I planned just to get the characters going in my head. 
> 
> If you haven't read You Bake Me Crazy, just some facts you should know. Naruto and Sasuke have been dating since April 2018. It is now August 2018. Gaara and Itachi are dating right now. Their group of friends consists of Lee, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. And if you wanted to know, Sasuke is going to school for languages and Naruto is going for counseling and dealing with children. Gaara is a year younger than everyone else. I believe that's it! Enjoy!

Sasuke looked around his room. Everything he needed was packed. He felt bad for leaving his older brother behind. He hoped Itachi wouldn't feel too lonely with him gone.

Sitting on his bed, he felt his phone vibrate. One of the only things he didn't pack.

'Hey I'm on my way.'

'I'm waiting for you.'

'Be there any minute. Is the door unlocked?'

'Yeah. Itachi and Gaara are watching a movie downstairs though so be quiet when you come in.'

'Word.'

Sasuke's eyes glanced over all of the things he had in his room that he wasn't taking with him. He looked at his desk, his chair, his TV, his bed. Everything had been here for so long. This was the place he went to when he needed some space. He hoped college wouldn't be too overbearing. It was hard enough that Naruto didn't even try to apply to Sasuke's dream school. It was only any hour and 45 minutes away, it wasn't a big deal, but Naruto didn't have a car and Sasuke didn't want to drive every day. It was tough.

Sasuke stood up and walked to his desk where he had his yearbook. He opened it and smiled when he saw Naruto took up an entire page in his big messy handwriting. Sasuke would read it often since the last day of school when Naruto wrote it.

Sasuke, (AKA Loser)  
We've literally been friends since we were 8 and now your dumbass is going to college away from me. Why couldn't you be stupid and not make it into that dumb school? Nah, I'm kidding (mostly?) Proud of you, I knew you could do it. I always knew you'd go to a fancy school for your fancy education. What could be more pretentious than a degree with 7 languages? (You're a fucking psycho by the way.) I don't even know the 7 languages you know, but I know you know 7 of them because you won't shut the hell up about it. I know it seems like I'm angry at you, but in reality, I'm furious. You better visit me or I will walk to your fancy school and yell at you in front of everyone and everyone will make fun of you for it (in this situation, you won't fight back because your fancy school has rendered you powerless against me as you've learned so many languages you forgot English... but you still understand what I'm saying when I yell at you.) What I'm trying to say is I'm gonna miss you. Loser.   
A Lot.  
-Naruto (AKA The greatest friend you've ever hoped to make)

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the letter but it made him smile all the same. Naruto was so ridiculous. He didn't even need to take up an entire page, he just wrote extra big.

"Hey." Sasuke closed the yearbook and turned around. Naruto stood in his doorway in his pajamas. 

"Hey." Sasuke said softly and Naruto closed the door behind him and sat on Sasuke's bed.

"I've never seen your room look so... empty before." It made Naruto frown.

"I packed a lot of it so it didn't collect dust while I was gone." Naruto nodded stiffly. "What?"

"You're leaving." Naruto said with a frown. "And I'm not."

"I won't be that far. Lee is going to college six hours away. I'm not even two hours away. I can visit on weekends. Or you can get a car finally and visit me on weekends." Naruto didn't say anything and Sasuke sat next to him on the bed. "Seriously, what's your problem?" Naruto scowled at the wording.

"My problem? Lee is one of my best friends, yeah it sucks that he's going 6 hours away but you? You're my boyfriend and you're leaving me too. I don't have anyone staying with me." Sasuke frowned.

"You have Gaara."

"I don't even talk to him that much! He's a cool dude but he isn't my boyfriend. He'll probably be with Itachi the whole time... I think I have the right to be upset." Naruto ended on a gruff note and Sasuke sighed. He knew Naruto was taking him leaving too well before. He was hopeful. Still, seeing him upset at the prospect of him leaving was nice too, in a different way.

"Naruto. I've known you for 10 years. What aren't you telling me?" Naruto frowned and sighed deeply and looked at the floor.

"What if you find someone better at your school? Someone fancier or smarter? I mean, you can't find someone more good looking, that's the only thing I've got going right now." Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto, I'm not going to college to find a new boyfriend. You're being annoying." That was Sasuke speak for 'I love you'. "In the same sense, you could find someone you think is better than me at community college and I'm not worried."

"Why aren't you worried? Think you're that great?"

"No! Jesus, Naruto. I don't know what's wrong with you but you're acting weird. I'm not worried because I love you! I trust you! I trust you won't go looking for someone else because you only see me on weekends. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Naruto looked pensive, which was strange. "What?"

"You've never said that before. That you loved me. Not in that way." Sasuke pressed his lips in a line and didn't say anything. "Why did you wait until now?"

"It isn't like you said it any earlier." Sasuke muttered and Naruto smiled softly.

"I did that cool promposal thing, that was almost an I love you." Sasuke gave him a look.

"You had me running around in the rain to find scraps of paper to meet you back at my own house." Naruto nodded.

"Yup. And you still have the papers too even though they were soaked to the point they weren't readable, don't you?" Sasuke didn't say anything. "I thought so." He said cheekily.

"Shut up, loser." Sasuke mumbled and laid back in his bed. "This is hard on me too, you know."

"What?"

"The college thing. You think I'm going completely 100% happy but I'm not. I'm leaving my house, my brother, my comfort, my friends, you. I'll be an hour and 45 minutes away if something bad happens. What if you get your damn license while I'm gone and your dumbass gets into a car accident and I have to drive an hour and 45 minutes to see you and what if by that point, your thick fucking skull that just broke through your windshield can't take it anymore and I'm still an hour away? What if my house sets on fire and my brother is in it and I can't be here in time to save him? You act like I don't care that I'm leaving, but I do. I care a lot and this is hard for me too. Just because I'm not crying about it, doesn't mean it doesn't affect me."

"You have a strangely morbid train of thought." Naruto said blankly and Sasuke punched his arm.

"Shut up." Naruto sighed.

"Okay, I get it. I understand you're scared and whatever but then, why go?"

"Because, you moron, I need to. I can't stay at home forever. This is my dream school and I was accepted. I want to go. It's just hard. I'll suck it up eventually, but right now it's hard."

"Sasuke... are you crying?" Sasuke sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"Leave me alone, you're annoying." He said half-heartedly and Naruto scooted closer to him.

"I'm spending the night tonight." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I got that by your pajamas, you dork." Naruto poked his shoulder. "What?"

"You can stop, ya know."

"Stop what?"

"The act. You don't have to be all tough right now. It's just me." Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto and hugged him. "It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too. What will I do without you?"

"You can be without me for 5 days a week, Naruto." Sasuke attempted to brush it off but his eyes were teary. "Just like I'll have to survive 5 days without you."

"You're really sappy, you know that, right?" Naruto smiled and Sasuke just hugged Naruto, ignoring his comments. "I see you still have that note."

"What?" Sasuke pulled away and Naruto pointed to the corkboard above his desk with random things pinned to it. It was the one area in his room he allowed himself to be disorganized.

"The note I wrote you in the second grade. You still have it." Naruto smiled. "When was the last time you read it?" Sasuke's cheeks colored. "Really? Recently? You're always calling me lame."

"Shut up." Naruto laughed and stared at the folded up letter.

"I still have all the notes you gave me too, believe it or not. And I unabashedly read all of them last night. I may or may not have cried slightly." Sasuke looked up at Naruto in disbelief. "What? The 10 year old Sasuke has a way with words. Naruto. Happy Valentine's Day. You're cool. P.S. I lied about the cool part. You're a loser. Sorry. Sasuke. I about peed myself reading that." Naruto said, laughing.

"Why? I was just telling you the truth." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto grinned at him.

"I also found the notes we passed back and forth in 7th grade math class. Back when you were normal and didn't take advanced shit. Remember that story about the duck we wrote? You probably don’t but-"

"-The duck that went to the strip club and found Sakura's mom working there. Yeah I remember that." Naruto looked impressed. "I also remember how angry Sakura got at us." Sasuke chuckled again. "So in the next comic you killed yourself, but Lee brought you back to life and you made me cry over your dead body but you were actually alive and everyone could see you but me. And every time you made yourself talk I said "man I wish Naruto was here to see this." And then we drove away in a shoe. I don't think it was a comic WE wrote together, but one you wrote to me."

"Haha, no I totally saw your handwriting and you put way too much details on the stick figures than I did. Pretty sure you drew the panel with all of us investigating the duck and we all had weapons to protect ourselves and Lee had a banana." Sasuke nodded with a smirk.

"Yes. I remember. And every panel the banana got bigger until it was the size of Lee-"

"-And then he was part of the team for the rest of the comic." Sasuke laughed.

"I can't believe you wasted your time drawing those instead of paying attention but there were a few times we got kicked out of class for laughing." The two laid on the bed on their sides just laughing until the giggly feeling passed and they just smiled at each other.

"I'm going to miss you." Sasuke said quietly and Naruto gave him a half smile. "Who's going to draw about our banana friend in college?"

"I'll draw you a whole new comic and send it to you via carrier pigeon."

"Excellent. I was hoping to look extremely strange to everyone. Now I have the chance."

"Yeah. Everyone will be like 'That Uchiha kid is so weird. He gets flocks of pigeons in math class and then laughs manically in the corner.' And then no one will be your friend, and you'll have to come home and go to community college with your boyfriend."

"Oh, good to know I'm getting shamed out of school with help from my boyfriend. Thank you, Naruto." Naruto kissed his cheek sloppily and Sasuke wiped his cheek with a frown right after.

"That's what I'm here for."

"A strange purpose to have in life but whatever."

"Hey Sasuke, I know you get super embarrassed with sappy things but..."

"What?"

"Do you remember when you first knew you liked me? Since you're leaving for college tomorrow I'd say I deserve to hear this story." Sasuke frowned at him. "Come on! Please! I've been dying to know!"

"Why? What would it change?" Sasuke asked and Naruto just giggled.

"Just boost my self-esteem." Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples as Naruto stared expectantly at him. "It was around the time we started sophomore year..." He began and Naruto's grin widened at the beginning of the story. "I was at the dojo with Lee because you were too sick or whatever to be there. Let me say, Lee kicked my ass that day so thank god you weren't there to witness it."

"Aw man. To be fair, Lee's kicked your ass quite a few times." Sasuke gave Naruto a warning look. "I'll shut up~."

"Thank you. Anyway, around this time is when Lee still had a thing for Sakura and I asked him why he was still pining over her because she was annoying. I got a lecture from him about manners, so that was fun. Then I got another one explaining the joys of youthful love, that was also fun. On a side note, is it just me or is Lee a lot less annoying now that he's in love with Gaara than he was with Sakura?"

"Oh yeah. Could be age too. Our little boy grew up." Naruto wiped away a tear.

"So then he started telling me how he felt when he was near her. I always thought when you liked someone it was the same stupid feelings for everyone. Your heart races, you blush, you know, the stupid signs of love. He didn't say that. He said when he was near Sakura he felt overcome with the urge to be better than he was. To prove to her that he was great. He didn't want her to think he was just some weird kid with a stupid haircut that liked karate, he wanted to be more. He explained it kind of like... competing. I realized I was like that with you. I was always competing with you and when he told me it he did that to show his worth or to try and be a better self, I realized I did the same thing. I wasn't always fighting with you because I hated you or because I was moody turning into a teenager with different emotions. I just wanted to prove to you I was the best I could be."

"Aw, shucks, Sasuke." Naruto's smile put the Cheshire cat to shame. "I didn't know you felt all that~." He teased and Sasuke glared at him again.

"Shut up, loser." Their position evolved from laying side by side to Naruto laying on Sasuke's shoulder and looking up at him. "Now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself, what's your story? When you found out I liked you" Sasuke sent him another glare and Naruto blushed.

"I said sorry..." He mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't fix you going through my personal belongings. Anyway, when you found out, you avoided me for like a month."

"Yeah..." Naruto scratched his cheek and laughed nervously. "I could've handled that better."

"Wow, are those actual articulate thoughts coming from you? I'm impressed."

"Shut up, Sasuke. I'm trying to woo you with my tale of love."

"Oh please, I apologize for interrupting."

"Thank you. AS I WAS SAYING... It was strange. I found out you liked me and I freaked out a bit." Sasuke gave him a look. "Okay that's an understatement. You have to understand, you were my idol. You were this cool guy without emotion without a care in the world and I never thought I would I would see you with anyone. The thought didn't cross my mind. There were a few times when you showed me you weren't just this robot but you always hid that part really well. Then when I found out you liked me, with absolutely not help from reading your personal journal, it was like you were a different person. This one could feel and have normal emotions unlike the Sasuke I knew. It was like opening a door I didn't know was there. This cool guy that I looked up to liked me and I just didn't know what to do. I didn't think I was... worth you liking. I don't know... I freaked out and left. I didn't tell anyone what I found because of the way I found out and I felt bad so I didn't really have any outlet for it so it took a while for the emotions to come to me. I realized that I liked you too and I was just scared. I'm sorry it took a month. Nothing was more upsetting to me than watching you upset. Especially because I actually saw you were upset. Normally you would hide it, not that time. It really got to me. I never want you to be upset with me again."

"Hm." Sasuke looked contemplative. 

"I've been meaning to ask you... I know it's... weird..."

"My summer fling?" Sasuke supplied and Naruto nodded. "I was wondering when you'd ask me about that. I'm not telling you who it was if that's your question."

"No... I just wanted to know how far you got."

"Not very. My mind was occupied."

"You liked me SO much you didn't have sex with someone else?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin and Sasuke's face felt hot and he shoved Naruto away. "No~! It's cute!" Naruto tried to hug Sasuke but Sasuke kept him at arm's length. "Come on Sasuke! It's adorable! You're adorable!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Naruto loved the redness in Sasuke's face. "You're such a dork."

"I know I am but you're still cute." Sasuke groaned and Naruto finally got passed Sasuke's arms and hugged his torso. "Gave up so easily?"

"I'm too tired to deal with your nonsense." Naruto's face sobered a bit.

"Yeah... Today has been draining, hasn't it?" Sasuke frowned and nodded. "Can I go with you? When you get dropped off at college? Do you think Itachi would mind?"

"Of course you can come, loser. I already thought you were. Itachi won't mind. You can keep him company on the way back." Naruto looked confused.

"Won't he have Gaara?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Gaara is going to spend time with Ino before she leaves. She's leaving the day after tomorrow." Naruto sighed.

"Man... Lee and Sakura left already, you're leaving tomorrow, Ino is leaving the day after and poor Gaara is still in high school. At least I can go off to college. This all sucks." Sasuke nodded.

"At least Gaara has Itachi to keep him company." Sasuke smirked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is that smirk for...?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh nothing... Just that the music department needed a substitute teacher for the first two months since ours will be on maternity leave..." Naruto's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Does Gaara know Itachi is going to be teaching there?" He asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm only upset I won't see the expression on his face. I told Itachi to record it, he said no, but I know he's going to. It's rare to catch Gaara off guard. Make sure to keep your mouth shut about it though. Itachi will be pissed if the surprise is ruined." Naruto nodded and saluted.

They stayed in the quiet for a while and just stared at the ceiling. Sasuke's arm was starting to go numb but he didn't want Naruto to move so he just let it happen. Naruto could hear the soft thump of Sasuke's heart and it was the greatest sound he could've ever heard.

Naruto picked up his head and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Naruto kissed him softly. It was rare that they actually kissed. Especially with how shy Sasuke could be. Naruto had no idea why Sasuke got so shy around him. He felt like Sasuke should be the least shy around him than anyone. He never brought it up because Sasuke would be too embarrassed to talk about it and just ignore the conversation.

Another thing about Sasuke, when people saw him they would probably imagine he was really forceful and rough if he were to kiss someone. He wasn't. He gave the softest, most tentative kisses. Naruto wondered if that was the shyness too.

The feeling of Sasuke holding him gently by the curve of his neck and shoulder with the other hand firmly on the back of his neck, tangled with Naruto's hair was blissful. Naruto shifted on the bed so he was able to free one of his hands from supporting his weight to actually being able to touch Sasuke's face. His skin was so soft. Naruto couldn't help the chuckle he let out and Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at him quizzically. 

"Your skin is so soft. Can you even grow a beard?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want me to?" The question stunned Naruto for a moment.

"You'd grow a beard if I asked you to?" He asked and saw the shyness creep back into Sasuke's face when his cheeks pinkened. 

"If you really wanted me to..." Naruto's grin was wide and he couldn't help himself from kissing Sasuke again. 

They kissed for a while, until the kiss started to change. Sure, Naruto and Sasuke made out before, but it never had this type of desperation behind it. This was like a goodbye, and neither of them were ready for it. The tender kisses turned frantic and messy. Their hands strayed from above the shoulder to just everywhere to remember the moment. Naruto got in-between Sasuke's legs and his weight was heavy on Sasuke's torso but it was welcomed. One of Sasuke's hands slipped into the messy knots of Naruto's hair and the other was gently placed on the small of his back.

Naruto propped himself up on both elbows and had his hands tangled in Sasuke's silky dark hair. Eventually Naruto pulled away from the kiss just to look at Sasuke's face. He really was handsome. Naruto always thought so, even when they met when they were eight years old. 

"What?" Sasuke whispered and Naruto kissed his neck gently.

"Just had to look at you is all." Naruto pulled away and just stared at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke pushed himself up and Naruto shifted a bit to a kneeling position as he straddled Sasuke's lap.

"I always thought you had nice eyes." Sasuke admitted quietly and Naruto smiled back at him.

"I always thought you had nice eyes too. Especially in some lights they turn redish. It's pretty cool." Sasuke tilted his head as he examined Naruto.

"What are we doing?" He asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know... I feel like this is the last day I'm with you and it sucks. I don't even know what to do." Naruto started to get a crack on his mask he wore. Sasuke wondered how long it would take for it to break completely.

"I feel the same way..." He said gently. 

"Some relationships don't last long distance..." Naruto said quietly. "Some of them won't last a month."

"Where did you read that?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Why are you reading that garbage?"

"I just want to know how people cope, Sasuke. How will I cope with you gone?" Sasuke frowned at him.

"Don't think about it that way."

"How do I think about it then?" Naruto asked, his voice cracked and he cursed to himself at finally letting himself break under the pressure.

"I don't know. Think of how great it'll be when we finally see each other on the weekend. Maybe we won't even fight as much."

"If we don't fight, I don't know what we would do..." Naruto admitted with a slight hint of humor but his sad mood destroyed the joke. 

"I'm going to go to college and I'm going to better myself to show you I can be better." Sasuke said and Naruto blinked, looking at him. "I'm going to do that because I'm challenging myself to be better for you. This rivalry we've had sparked our relationship from the very beginning and I know it sucks but maybe that's what we have to do. Just be rivals until I get back on the weekend. Beat me in school, Naruto. Challenge me."

"I can never be as good in school as you though..." Naruto admitted and Sasuke smirked.

"Not when you say things like that. You just have to learn how to study at home. Come on. Challenge me, Naruto. Be my rival." Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'm going to miss the hell out of you still." Naruto sighed and hugged Sasuke tightly. It was surprisingly comfortable sitting in Sasuke's lap like this. 

"Shut up. I'll still be here for you." Naruto sniffled. "Are you crying now?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke hugged him tightly. "This is hard for me too."

"I know." Naruto's voice sounded pathetic. He sniffled again. "Just already miss you."

"I'm right here." Sasuke said, but he felt the same way. Even with Naruto sitting in his lap, he really missed Naruto too.

Suddenly they were kissing again. Naruto initiated it and it was forceful and passionate and everything Sasuke left out of his normal kisses. He loved it. 

Naruto yanked on Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke was confused when Naruto pulled away long enough to pull Sasuke's shirt over his head and then started kissing him again. Naruto's hands rubbed over Sasuke's chest and shoulders and Sasuke helped Naruto with his own shirt. 

Nothing felt better than skin on skin contact. It was intimate, more intimate than Sasuke ever felt with anyone. Naruto's chest was pressed against his own when Naruto hugged him so tightly. Naruto's body felt so warm, like it was on fire. It was so comforting. Sasuke closed his eyes just to focus on the heat from Naruto's skin.

Sasuke's hands moved down to Naruto's hips and he rubbed the area where his pants met his skin. He looked at Naruto questioningly until Naruto gave him a single nod. Sasuke untied his pants and pulled them down. Naruto had to shift a bit to get them off, but once they were off, they were tossed to the side and forgotten. Naruto kissed Sasuke as Sasuke shifted his own pants off under Naruto. The movement underneath him was tempting and the noises Naruto made were intoxicating. 

Next time Sasuke pulled away, both of them stared at each other directly in the eyes. They were completely naked. Sasuke's eyes didn't stray down to look at Naruto. He picked him up and they moved in the bed until they were at the head of it. Sasuke grabbed the covers and put them over himself and Naruto and laid down, hugging Naruto at his side.

"This feels nice." Naruto said after a few minutes. It did. Warm, comfortable, and intimate.

They turned to each other and Naruto's leg hooked over Sasuke's and their legs just entwined with one another's. Sasuke kissed Naruto again, softly. He wiped the tear trail from Naruto's cheek and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso. 

It was only a matter of time before they felt the electricity that sparked between them when their cocks brushed against one another. After that, they couldn't contain the need to rub against one another until they were so painfully hard, just the light friction wasn't helping anymore. Naruto gave a few heated kisses to Sasuke's jawline and Sasuke pushed him away.

"Wha..." Naruto's eyes were hazy and Sasuke reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Naruto gave him a knowing look and Sasuke blushed. "What is your plan, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was husky; Sasuke never heard it like that before.

"I want you, Naruto." Sasuke admitted and opened the cap to the lube. "Unless you didn't want-"

"-No! I do." Naruto said quickly and Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto watched with interest as Sasuke put some lube on his fingers. What was even more interesting was when he used them to finger himself. "S-Sasuke." Naruto ached even looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-you want me on top?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto bit his lip. He didn't even know why the thought surprised or excited him as much as it did. "O-okay." Naruto nodded and continued to watch Sasuke prep himself as one finger turned to two, turned to three. Sasuke then handed Naruto the bottle. Naruto was shaking and almost dropped it but held onto it firmly and coated himself in the lube. He tried to breath to calm himself a few times but he didn't think he could possibly be more excited than he was right now. 

Naruto shifted so he was in-between Sasuke's legs and he kissed Sasuke's cheek. When he was lined up, he paused to look at Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke looked at him, and god was he the most handsome guy Naruto ever saw. Naruto blushed at the thought then smiled. "I forgot to tell you..." Naruto leaned in and slowly pushed himself inside of Sasuke, feeling the tightness and warmth. He stopped himself from crying out and once he was fully sheathed inside, he kissed Sasuke's jaw. "I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss and kissed him in such a way, Naruto felt dizzy. Sasuke pulled away to look at Naruto in the eyes and smirked.

"You're supposed to move." Naruto's face heated up and he laughed. His hands gripped Sasuke by the hips and he locked Sasuke in a kiss, thrusting for the first time. Sasuke's nails dug into Naruto's shoulders. 

Naruto surprised Sasuke thoroughly when one of his hands let go of Sasuke's hips to wrap around Sasuke's erection. The touch was so sudden, he was glad Naruto's mouth was on his own so he didn't make a noise loud enough for his brother to hear him. 

It didn't matter that Naruto was completely out of synch with his thrusts and strokes. It was something that was really hard for Sasuke to concentrate with. When Naruto broke the kiss to lean his head against the pillow on Sasuke's left, he knew Naruto was close. His gasps were getting too close together and his legs were trembling.

"Let go." Sasuke whispered and just like that, Naruto finished, silencing himself by biting Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered at the sudden sharp pain, Naruto had quite sharp canines after all. It took a moment for Naruto to blink himself back into reality, but when he did he started to stroke Sasuke quicker than before, still buried inside him. With Naruto pulled away as much as he was, he got to almost see the way his entire body reacted to an orgasm. His hands were now above his head, gripping onto the pillows as if he'd fall if they weren't there, his spine curved off the bed slightly, he saw the way his hair on his arms and lower stomach raised with pleasure, even his stomach rise and fall quickly with how fast he was breathing. Naruto loved the look on Sasuke's face when it finally hit him and didn't even care that Sasuke would probably yell at him for letting Sasuke finish all over himself. 

That was something Naruto would never forget.

Naruto let Sasuke wind down for a bit before taking place in his bed next to him.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said again and Sasuke nodded, still out of breath.

"Yeah. I love you too, Naruto." Naruto grinned, no wiseass remark. Nothing. It was wonderful. "I have to take a shower now."

"Can I join you?" Naruto asked cheekily. Sasuke gave him a look that made him look like Itachi (which Naruto would never admit to thinking).

"I wish you would." Naruto considered it a win that Sasuke didn't mention being covered and Naruto getting nothing on him. He supposed maybe Sasuke would mention it later. For now it didn't matter. He followed Sasuke to the shower, thankful he had one attached to his bedroom. Stupid rich boy.

In the shower, after Sasuke had everything rinsed off from his body, he noticed the look on Naruto's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Just... are you sure you won't forget about me?" Sasuke actually smiled at him. It was a really beautiful smile.

"I would never forget you." And Naruto nodded, believing it for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you haven't read You Bake Me Crazy, please consider! There's a lot of good Sasuke/Naruto scenes in it and there will only be more to come! Thank you!
> 
> And Rae, I hope I wrote your prompt well!


End file.
